Turtle Tales: Short Stories!
by YamiKaiba73
Summary: This is just a collection of short stories that I have made. May or may not contain cross overs and ratings may change depending on stories. Genres and universes very. Story ideas welcome.
1. Introduction

**Hi, guys, in case you don't know me, I am YamiKaiba73, and welcome to Turtle Tales: Short Stories! If you could not tell, this is a collection of short stories that can be in any Turtles Universe, it could be mixed, it could be crossed over with something else, it could be anything, and I hope you like it. If not, that's fine too. You can't please everyone.**

 **If you want, you can suggest a scenario for the Turtles or anyone in the Turtles universe to be in, and I will do my best with it and post it here. _Please don't suggest anything M rated, I would like to keep this clean for everyone to read, please and thank you._ Just thought that I would make that clear.**

 **If you have any questions, please PM me, I will do my best to answer them, and please make them turtle related.**

 **NOTE: It says short stories, and most of these stories are about the average chapter length for me, but some may or may not be split into two parts. I have no idea how long this series could go on for, so let's make the most of it! :)**

 **Shall we begin? Are you with me? Let me hear your favorite turtle battle cry if you are!**

 **Turtle Power!**

 **Cowabunga!**

 **Goongala!**

 **It's Ninja Time!**

 **Booyakasha!**

 **It's Turtebungalakasha power time!**

 **Okay, that last one was kinda dumb. Sorry about that. Carry on... Don't mind me...**


	2. Memories Forgotten

**Summary: When the Lair is destroyed, (again) the Guys and Master Splinter are forced to find a new place to live. The Turtles take a trip down memory lane after finding some old artifacts in the rubble. Takes place in the 2003 Universe.**

* * *

 **Story Name: Memories Forgotten**

"Mikey! Wake up! Hurry!" Leo's shouts entered Mikey's dreams.

"Five more minutes!" Mikey rolled over and pulled his kitty, Klunck, closer to him.

"We don't have five more minutes, now move!" Something orange and hard hit Mikey in the face, making Klunck run away hissing.

"Ow! Leo!"

"We're under attack, Mikey, so move your Shell!" Leo yelled, fighting off two Foot Bots at once.

Mikey sat bolt upright, grabbing the Nunchuks Leo threw at him and joined the Battle.

"What's up, Bro?" Mikey asked Donatello as an incoming Mouser bit the end of his staff.

"I'm trying to stay focused here, now if you don't mind, help out!" Donnie yelled, repeatedly hitting it against the ground.

"Okay, sheesh. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Mikey said.

"Yo Mikey! Duck!" A Foot Soldier came flying in, and Mikey was just able to bend backwards before it flew over him and crashed into the wall behind him. The wall began to crack, crumble, and just plain break apart.

"My sons, quickly!" Master Splinter yelled, leading the retreat.

 _XxXxX_

The turtles were out of a home, again. It had been three days; the turtles and rat had been sleeping in an abandoned subway car and scavenging for food in trash cans on rare trips to the surface.

"Maybe they're gone by now?" Asked Donnie, hoping against hope that his lab had remained relatively untouched. Not having any chemicals to mix or things to invent was killing him.

Mikey had luckily managed to save Klunk and his Game Guy, but the batteries were dead. He was in going insane.

"Master Splinter, do you think we could check out the old lair for supplies? Once they find out we're missing they would report back to the Shredder." Leonardo asked as he and Raphael practiced blindfolded attacks against each other. At least these brothers had found a way to entertain themselves.

"Or they would come looking for us. Be very careful, my sons. In fact, I shall be accompanying you." Master Splinter got up from his meditation pose as his sons bowed to him.

 _XxXxX_

"Oh! I remember this!" Mikey said, pulling out an old homemade toy car. "Remember this, Donnie?" He asked, showing his brother.

"You bet I do. That was my first invention that actually worked!" Donnie said, taking the car to examine it closer.

"Remember, we're here for supplies, not for a trip down memory lane." Leo said, digging through the rubble.

"Ooh! Lookie what I found!" Raph pulled out a pare of hand knit red boxing gloves from the rubble.

"You guys!" Leo warned.

"Yes, biggest most beloved and favoritest brother of mine?" Mikey asked, batting his lashes.

"Alright, what did you find?" Leo asked.

"Nothing." He said quickly as Donnie caught a glimpse of what Mikey was hiding and held in his giggles.

Leo stood up and crossed the room, stopping in front of his two younger brothers, hands on hips.

"Let me see it. Now please." He said as Raphael snuck up behind them and took the picture from Mikey forcefully.

"Whoa, Leo! Nice bonnet!" Raph yelled.

"Give me that!" Leo tried to snatch the picture, but Raph threw it over his head, shouting for Donnie to go long.

Donnie ran backwards, trying to catch it when he crashed into Master Splinter.

"Donatello! You should know better!" He scolded.

"Sorry, Master Splinter." He bowed to his Sensei before the Master picked up the picture.

Splinter also held in his laughter upon looking at the picture.

"Not you too, Master Splinter!" Leo groaned.

"I am sorry, my son. It is impossible to resist." Splinter said, showing Leo the picture.

He took it in both hands, dead serious.

"I don't know what all the fuss is about. I think I look great in Blue's Clues diapers, frilly pink bonnets and pacifiers." Leo said.

"Might I add that you each have your own version of Leonardo's picture?" Master Splinter smirked, watching his sons' reactions

"Aw, shell no!" Raph groaned, quickly searching for another picture, probably his own. "Why would you do that?" He wondered.

"It was a simple act for a simple father. Some parents prefer to dress their children in ridiculous outfits in hopes that they would look adorable. However, it only embarrasses the children when they are older." Master Splinter smiled as his sons desperately searched the rubble to find their pictures before the others, their original motive completely forgotten.

 _ **The End.**_

* * *

 **Well, some memories are better left forgotten. I am sorry for my weirdness.**

 **Note, the pictures are of the turtles just after their mutation; Splinter had barely found a home for them, and none of the turtles could hold a weapon yet. Thanks for reading!**

 **Leo: On his head, a pink frilly bonnet with flowers on it. He has his blue ninja mask, no belt, elbow or knee pads. He has a light blue pacifier and Blue's Clues diaper with Blue and Magenta on it.**

 **Raph: He has a yellow bonnet that looks like the sun on his head, a big yellow bow tied under his chin. He has his red ninja mask, and no pacifier, belt, elbow and knee pads. On his bottom, a pink Dora the Explorer diaper, a yellow and pink rattle in his hand.**

 **Donnie: This turtle has a plain blue bonnet, not on his head, but around his neck. He has his purple mask and his thumb in his mouth. No belt, elbow or knee pads. His diaper is of Hello Kitty, and he has pink toed footsies.**

 **Mikey: A green bonnet with googly eyes and frog features is askew on his head. He is chewing on a Barney the Dinosaur bib, has his orange mask, no belt, elbow or knee pads. He is wrapped up in a sapphire crystal colored blanket, laying on his stomach.**

 **The moral of this story: Don't let Master Splinter near the baby clothes.**


	3. Donatello's Troubles, Part One

**Summary: When Donatello gets some new lab mice, things get pretty messed up around the lair and New York. A TMNT/ Animaniacs cross over. Takes place in the 2012 Universe.**

* * *

 **Story Name: Donatello's Troubles, Part One**

"Would this work, D?" Asked Mikey, holding up a large mouse with buck teeth and blue eyes.

"I guess so. Here, put it in the cage." Donnie gave the cage to his brother, then picked up another mouse, this one smaller and with a larger head.

"Put me down, you miserable creation of science, or I will have to punish you when I rule the world!" The mouse yelled.

"You tell 'im, Brain! Narf!" Mikey's strange mouse giggled madly, making the turtle drop it and grab onto Raph, screaming for his life.

"Fascinating! I wonder if they came in contact with some mutagen?" Donnie wondered, picking up the dropped mouse.

"What utter nonsense! I was a laboratory mouse, and have no intention of returning to that position!" The mouse called Brain yelled.

"Easy, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to know how you got like this." Donnie put the mice into their new cage, ready to take them to his lab.

 _ **XxXxX**_

"Pinky! Are you pondering what I'm pondering?" Asked Brain as he paced back and forth through the cage.

"I think so, Brain, but why is it called the chicken dance if it doesn't have anything to do with chickens?" Pinky asked, sitting and watching Brain pace back and forth.

"Never mind. What do the talking turtles want with us, and what is this mutagen that they speak of? Could it have some power to help us take over the world?" Brain wondered as Donnie came in with April. The red head bent down in front of the cage, examining the mice.

"They're so cute! And you guys found them in the sewers?" She wondered.

"Yeah, but that's not what I wanted to show you. Here." Donnie opened the cage door, taking out Pinky by the tail.

"Don't eat me!" He squealed, shielding himself with his paws.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to eat you. This is my friend, April." Donnie said, placing Pinky in his palm and turning him around to face her.

"Oh, she's pretty! Poink!" Pinky's face turned the color of his name, April cooing over him and ticking his nose, making him giggle.

"Pinky, you imbecile." Brain face palmed.

"So how do you think they can talk?" April asked.

"I don't know. That's what I'm working on figuring out." Donnie said, rubbing his free hand behind his neck.

"I'm sure you'll get it, D." April said as Mikey poked his head through the door.

"April, Donnie, Casey's here. He brought the Chris Bradford movies for our marathon." Mikey informed them.

"Coming!" Donnie called as he put Pinky back in his cage and closed the door.

 _ **XxXxX**_

The half asleep turtles and humans, tired of watching Chris Bradford's terrible films, were jolted awake when Donnie's intruder alarm sounded off.

Each grabbed his or her weapon, preparing to defend their home.

Three creatures beyond description ran through the lair, jumping over the turtles and running out of sight. They were soon followed be a fat security guard with a butterfly net, who didn't give the turtles so much as a second glance.

"That was just... Strange." Leo said, lowering his Katana.

"You live with Mikey." Raph reminded him as Donnie headed back to his lab.

"No!" He yelled, running back out into the main room.

"What is it?" Asked Casey.

"My new mice and a can of mutagen are gone!" Donnie panted.

"You mean they're loose!?" Casey shouted.

"Kinda yeah. Maybe those lunatics from before had something to do with it." Donnie shrugged.

"Fan out. Casey, Raph and I will go topside to search. April, Donnie and Mikey will cover the sewers. They can't be far!" Leo ordered.

"Why would someone want to steal some lab mice and mutagen?" Raph wondered, throwing a bean bag aside and following Leo and Casey.

"I don't know. Maybe they want even more mutants roaming around New York." April said as she bumped into Master Splinter. "Oops. Sorry, Sensei." She added meekly.

"What is all this about?" The Sensei wondered.

"Sorry, Master Splinter, fill ya in later!" Mikey said, grabbing his skate board and hit the pipes, Donnie and April not far behind.

* * *

 **It's not done yet, part two will happen soon! I promise! Yes, it is a tribute to Rob Paulsen. :) Without him, your childhoods would suck. NARF!**


	4. Mikey in Wonderland, part one

**Summary: When Mikey escapes Donnie's torture known as algebra, he finds himself in Wonderland. Takes place in the** **2012 universe.**

* * *

 **Story Name: Mikey in Wonderland, part one**

It was a beautiful day, but Mikey was wasting it. Donnie was trying to help him find the square root of some dumb number, and it wasn't going very well. What the heck was a square root anyway? Most roots were all kinds of shapes and had nothing to do with numbers. Mikey had spent most of the day trying to avoid his brother, but had eventually been caught. Now he was paying the price because of it.

"Mikey, are you even listening to me?" Donnie asked, closing the math book with a snap.

"To be honest with you, bro, no. Not at all." Mikey said, stretching out over his desk.

"Teacher Raph?" Donnie asked.

Raphael, who was leaning backwards in his desk next to Mikey's in a rather relaxed manner, lazily slapped the back of his brother's head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Mikey asked, holding his head.

"You'd know if you listened to Donnie!" Raph said, one hundred percent back to being lazy.

"You guys are always mean to me! I'm tired of it!" Mikey stood up suddenly, fists clenched.

"I- Mikey, please sit back down." Donnie said calmly.

"No! I won't be your punching bag any more, Raph!" Mikey stormed out of the room, his temper high.

"I'll go get him." Raph said, starting to get up.

"Wait, Raph. Let him cool down first. Meanwhile, we need to talk." Leo offered.

 _ **XxXxX**_

"It's not my fault I get distracted easily." Mikey muttered, kicking a discarded pop can down the alley. "From now on, I'll pay attention, unless I- Ooh, gum!"

His new goal was immediately put to the test after his little side tracked ideas when something rustled the bushes next to an apartment. Curious, Mikey bent down to further examine the strange rustling. Something in his gut tugged forward as he leaned closer, and when he felt a shove from behind and heard a "Whoo hoo!" Mikey knew he was doomed.

 _ **XxXxX**_

With a whoosh he fell, landing on his stomach, his bum in the air.

"Aw, Sewer Apples." He muttered, sitting up and rubbing his head. This place didn't look like New York, Kraang bases or Triceriton ships. This place was new. Everything was huge, at least ten times the size of normal items.

He was in a Strange garden, surrounded by all kinds of plants and animals he had never seen before. The bushes were all brightly colored and the animals had strange patterns on their furs.

One animal in particular caught his eye; upon further inspection, Mikey realized that it was Ice Cream Kitty with white rabbit ears on his head. He was strolling through the garden at a very fast pace, like he has going to be late for something.

"Dude, Ice Cream Kitty! Wait for me!" By the time Mikey got there, his friend was already gone. "Don't leave me here, I. C. K.!" Mikey begged as he tried to follow him through the green and purple bushes.

"Who... Are you?" Inquired a voice to his left.

"Michelangelo." Mikey said, turning to see the strangest of sights. Leonardo was sitting on a huge mushroom, smoking a hookah that emanated purple bubbles while dressed in a caterpillar costume.  
"Dude, you don't smoke. Master Splinter says in can dull a ninja's reflexes." He added.

"Aren't you the small one. That happens from time to time when you fall down the Ice Cream hole." Leo noted, blowing out a few more bubbles.

"What are you talking about, bro?" Mikey wondered.

"What might you be talking about?" Leo also wondered.

"Never mind. Have you seen Ice Cream Kitty?" Mikey asked.

"A cat made of ice cream? What an Odd thing to say..." Leo took another blow on his purple bubble hookah, right into Mikey's face, making him cough.

Mikey caught a glimpse of his gelato cat, rushed past Leo and his weirdness to follow the trail of ice cream, only to fall through a trap door.

 _ **XxXxX**_

Mikey woke up from his fall, the smell of black pepper heavy in the air. He looked around, to see Casey sitting on a throne in a bright yellow dress. Raph was dressed in a pink and purple cat costume and curled up by his feet. "Casey? Raph? You guys would never be caught dressed like this." Mikey informed them.

"There is no Casey or Raph here. There is only the Duchess and the Cheshire Cat." Casey said.

"Meow." Raph agreed.

"Are you guys sure you're okay?" Mikey asked.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Casey asked as Raph grinned creepily.

"BLACK PEPPER!" The voice of Master Splinter filled the room, the smell of Black Pepper getting stronger.

Casey suddenly stood up and turned to leave.

"Where you going, Casey?" Mikey asked.

"I've been summoned to court. Good day, Alice." Before Mikey could follow Casey, Master Splinter jumped in front of him, spraying black pepper in his face while shouting the spice's name.

"Dude!" Mikey shouted through his coughs before everything went black.

* * *

 **Thank you guys for favoriting, following and reviewing. Yes, I am aware that the last chapter did not involve Wonderland, but Pinky and the Brain. It was my choice to put it out of order. Okay? Okay. Thanks again, guys! Please suggest some stories for me!**


	5. An Apologetic Update:

**Yay, I'm not dead!**

 **I know it's been a while since I've posted anything here, and I'm sorry. I've said that the next part of** **Donatello's Troubles** **would be up soon, but it's still not here. Life happens sometimes. I know that for a lot of you, school is just getting out, but for me, a homeschooler, I have to go a bit longer. I've honestly been slacking off on my homework, so I need to keep my grades up if I want privileges. I'm really sorry, guys. My school will be out at the end of June. (SO LATE!) I'll try to cram the other half of the story in sometime between now and then, but no guarantees. I'll see you when I'm not failing and buried alive in homework.**


	6. Donatello's Trouble, Part Two

**Summary: A continuation of the Troubles of Donatello.**

 **Story Name: The Troubles of Donatello, Part Two.**

* * *

"At last, I will rule the world!" Brain yelled as he and Pinky hauled Donnie's stolen canister of Mutagen to the city's main water tower.

"Um, Exactly how will this help you rule the world, Brain?" Pinky pondered as the two mice stopped to catch their breath.

"I plan to mutate the entire world a little at a time! Once they are all my slaves, the world will be mine!" Brain said with a evil smile as he rubbed his two front paws together.

"But what if you run out of green, glow-y, mutat-y stuff? The world is pretty big, Brain!" Pinky helpfully pointed out.

"Then I shall have to-" Brain never finished his sentence. The canister of mutagen was picked up by a fish on robotic legs and a zombi dog-like thing, both of whom were running away in the other direction.

"After that mutagen!" Brain yelled.

"Aye, aye, Brain!" Pinky said, running as fast as his tiny legs would take him.

 _ **XxXxX**_

"There's Fish Face and Rahzar! They have some Mutagen!" Leo yelled, pointing at the rooftops.

"Casey Jones is on it!" Casey shouted as he and Raph used the nearest fire escape to cut off the bad mutants.

"Hold it right there!" Raph said once he landed on the roof tops, Casey and Leo on either side of him; Raph's Sais were ready for some action.

"Hand over the mutagen and no one gets hurt." Leo said calmly, one Katana in both hands.

"Now what fun would that be?" Breathed Rahzar.

"For once I agree with my underling." Fish Face said with a smirk.

"Then I guess we're all in agreement!" Raph charged in for an attack on Fish Face, Casey and Leo fighting off Rahzar.

"Come in, Mikey! We ran into Fish Face and Rahzar; they have some mutagen. Tell Donnie his mice can be replaced." Leo called into his T-Phone's boom mic.

"I hear ya loud and clear, bro. Be there in a sec." Mikey's voice came from the speaker.

In an attempt to stop Raph from getting to the Mutagen, Fish Face flung it high into the air using his tail. However, it didn't stay there for long.

"I got it! I've got it!" Pinky ran underneath the falling canister, arms stretched out as if he actually expected nothing bad would happen.

"Pinky! No!" Brain yelled as the canister fell and broke upon the innocent lab mouse.

"Uh... Master Shredder... You might want to come down here..." Rahzar said into his transmitter as everyone stopped fighting to stare at the puddle of green Ooze.

 _ **XxXxX**_

By the time the Shredder got to the rooftops, Rahzar and Fish Face were tied up. There was a puddle of Ooze and a broken canister at their feet. Slightly off to the side of the Ooze was two mice, one small with a large head, who was dragging a larger mouse with buck teeth away from the scene.

"You called me here... For this...?" The Shredder was not amused.

"The turtles were here, boss! We found the mutagen, then it broke. The rat stepped in it, but there seems to be no reaction." Rahzar explained. The Shredder remained silent.

"Are these creatures intelligent?" He questioned after a long and painful silence.

"I beg your pardon! I am the Brain! I will one day rule the world with my intellectually advanced mind alone!" Brain boasted, dropping Pinky, who woke with a start.

"Is that so, little mouse?" Shredder Asked.

"Yes!"

"And what if someone were to beat you to that position?"

"Then I would have to concoct a way to terminate them for once and for all!" Brain shouted, making a fist in the air in front of himself as smiling evilly.

The Shredder kicked Brain off the roof at that moment; He had some punishing to do.

"Egad, Brain! I didn't know you could fly!" Pink clapped his paws together happily.

"You rats disgust me." The Shredder said before giving Pinky the same treatment as Brain.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeheheheheouiiiii! Narfy, this is fun!" Pinky squealed with joy.

"Silence, Pinky, or I shall have to hurt you." Brain said as the two mice flew through the air.

 _ **XxXxX**_

Back at the lair, things were a mess. The creature from before were running wild, but stopped as soon as the turtles, April and Casey entered the Lair.

"Helloooooo, Red Head Nurse!" The males said in unison before clinging to April and kissing her cheeks.

"Get off my sweet chinchilla!" Donnie said angrily.

"Say, have we met before?" The taller of the two asked.

"I don't think so. Who are you guys?" Donnie questioned.

"I'm Yakko!"

"I'm Wakko!"

"And we're the Warner Brothers!" The small boy/ dog/ mime creatures said in unison.

"And the Warner Sister!" The smallest said with a curtsy. "My name's Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the third, but you can call me Dot. Call me Dotty, and you die!" She said with the cutest little smile. She then proceeded to jump into Casey's arms an kiss him.

The turtles and humans looked around at one another in confusion. It was going to be a long night...

 _They're Pinky, they're Pinky and the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain... NARF!_

* * *

 **Okay, guys thanks for sticking with me, my weirdness and my inability to update on time. Anyways, I hope you liked it! :) I'll see you next time, whenever that is. Still not done with school.**


	7. Mikey in Wonderland, part two

**Summary: A continuation of Mikey in Wonderland**

* * *

When Mikey woke up, he was on a pink pathway that seemed to twist and turn into oblivion. "Okay, Mikey, stay calm. Last thing I remember, Master Splinter, Casey and Raph had gone nuts, then I blacked out. But how did I get here?" Mikey wondered aloud.

"Talking to yourself might lead one to think that you are mad. But, then again, we're all mad here. Or is it 'I'm not insane, my reality is just different than yours'?" The Cheshire Raph asked as he floated above a tree.

"Hate to tell you, bro, but I think I'm already there." Mikey said.

"Oh. When did you get there?" Raph asked.

"I've been here all along." Mikey said as Raph smiled his creepy smile and laughed. "Not funny, Raph!" He said.

"Not funny indeed. You seem like a reasonable fellow. I'll take you to the Hare and the Hatter." Cheshire Raph said.

"I don't want to go to the Hare or the Hatter, I wanna go home!" Mikey said.

"I'm afraid that the only way home is if you ask the Queen of Hearts to let you go." He said as he took off his head and started playing with it like a cat with a ball of yarn.

"How do I get to visit the Queen?" Mikey asked.

"By invitation only. While you wait for your invitation, you could visit the Mad Hatter and the Hare."

"Why do you want me to visit them so badly?" Mikey asked.

"Visit who?"

"The Mad Hatter and the Hare!"

"What about them?"

"You want me to visit them!"

"I do?"

Mikey face palmed at this moment. "Never mind, I'll find them myself. Later, Raph." Mikey marched onward down the pink pathway until he saw a fork in the road. There was a sign hanging off the fork that indicated to the left was the Mad Hatter and to the right was the March Hare. Shrugging, Mikey headed left.

What he came to was an assortment of mismatched tables, all of which had mismatched chairs gathered around. In the midst of these tables was none other than the Shredder, Bebop and Rocksteady. On instinct, Mikey reached for his nunchucks, but they were nowhere to be found. Sneaking around, Mikey looked for something else to use as a weapon.

"No room." The Shredder said.

"What do you mean, 'no room', there's plenty of room." Mikey said, on his guard. How had he been caught?

"There ain't no room." Bebop repeated.

"Anyways, bye Shred Head dude." As soon as Mikey started to leave, the Shredder and Bebop grabbed him by each arm, insisting that he join them for tea while Rocksteady idly slept on.

"But you guys just said there's no room!" Mikey protested.

"Oh, nonsense. It would be rude to come to a tea party and not have any tea." The Shredder reasoned. Upon closer inspection, Mikey realized that this normally fearsome group was rather two-dimensional and cartoon like.

"This is so weird. I'm having tea with the Shredder, Bebop and Rocksteady." Mikey said.

"So tell me, Alice, do you know why a Raven is like a writing desk?" The Shredder-Hatter asked.

"What?" Mikey wondered.

"Hurry up! You only got 10 hours to answer!" Bebop yelled.

"Dudes! That long? I got this." Mikey said.

"And time's up! What is your answer?" Shredder asked.

"No fair! That was ten seconds, not ten hours!" Mikey yelled.

"Now, now, no temper tantrums, Alice. That was precisely ten hours." Rocksteady mumbled in his sleep.

Mikey stood up suddenly. "I've had it. I'm done here." He left the odd tea party in an angry fit. He walked and walked, until he could walk no more and planted himself on a rock.

"Hey-!" It said, getting up and walking off, dumping Mikey on the side of the road. Mikey didn't care. He didn't even want to be here anymore; all he wanted to do was go home. And for that music to stop. But mostly to go home.

"Why stop now when you're almost there?" Asked the Cheshire Raph.

"Because I just want to wake up, or go home, and eat a nice, warm, gooey pizza." Mikey said.

"Might I suggest you go visit the Queen of Hearts? She could take you there." The Cheshire Raph said before vanishing.

"Wait up! Aw, sewer apples." Before Mikey could walk away, a bright light shone through a tree and the music got louder. Upon closer inspection, Mikey found that he was staring at a courtyard that was decorated with hearts.

He entered through the magic tree portal to see a billion or so Donnies wandering around, tending to the flowers and various other things.

"D?" Mikey asked. Some of the Donatellos looked at him. "Dudes, I wanna try the cloning machine!" Mikey said.

"Alice has arrived. We must inform the Queen." One Donnie said to another. The two nerds bumped into each other as they ran off to inform Her Majesty.

The next thing Mikey knew, he was being dragged by some more Donnie clones and thrown into a court room; Everyone was there, the Leo-Piller, Casey Duchess, Cheshire Raph, Maid Splinter, the Mad Shredder, the March Bebop and Dorm Rocksteady.

"All rise for her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts!" One Donnie said.

Everyone rose up as the queen, standing tall and beautiful, entered.

"April?" Mikey asked as the queen sat down on her thrown. She sure looked like April, but was so different. The outfit didn't suit her at all; April would be much more comfortable in her tee shirt and shorts with leggings rather than a huge red frilly dress that made her look like an overlarge cupcake.

"Alice, do you know why you are here?" Asked April.

"I dunno, the Cheshire Raph Cat Thing lead me here through a magic tree portal?" Mikey asked. April didn't look amused.

"And can the Cheshire Raph Cat Thing testify to this absurd statement?" April asked with one eyebrow raised.

"I cannot."

"Off with her head!" April yelled.

"For what! Don't I get a trial?" Mikey asked.

"I'm afraid that this was your trial, Alice. Now if you would kindly assist with the beheading..." A nearby Donnie said casually.

"That all kinds of wrong!" Mikey protested as he was once again grabbed by the arms and dragged away. The citizens of Wonderland started chanting, "Show your worth, show your worth, show your worth," as Mikey fought to be freed. "I didn't do anything wrong! Let me go, D! Both of you!" He might as well just give up.

"Don't give up... Mikey..." Said a voice in his head.

"Ice Cream Kitty?" Mikey asked as a bright light nearly blinded him.

"Mikey..." The voice repeated.

"I'm here."

"Yeah, I'll believe it when you start moving." The next thing Mikey knew, he was soaking wet and cold. The Donnie Clone Army was gone, as was the courtroom. He was in an alleyway in New York, surrounded by his brothers, Casey and April, neither of whom were in a dress.

"What happened?" Mikey asked.

"You fell asleep in an alleyway. We've been looking all over for you." Leo said.

"Not cool, Mikey!" Casey scolded.

"But you were in a dress, and Raph was a cat and playing his own head and I was almost executed~" Mikey was slapped in the face before he could tell them his story. "What was that for?" He asked.

"To calm you down." Raph answered.

"But, it's all true..." Mikey said.

"You were probably just dreaming." Donnie concluded.

"Come on, you can tell us all about it after math class." Leo said.

"Oh. Okay... Math Class?!" Mikey yelled before he started running.

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

 **Well, guys, I'm sorry I procrastinate so much, I really should work on that. Anyways, I'm done with school, but it will start up again soon. So what have I been doing since you've last heard from me besides procrastination, you ask? Mainly having writer's block. Yeah, I know, I suck and that's a lame excuse. But, this is where you can help me out. I have some ideas for a short story that takes place in the 1987 Universe, but I have no idea where to go with it. Please PM me for further details. I'll see you maybe in another time, hopefully with some new material. See ya!**


End file.
